Warmth
by hanatchi
Summary: Makoto picks up Haruka in the morning to find him slumped over the bathtub in a feverish daze. But the stubborn inky-haired teen insists that he's fine. Multi-chapter. MakoHaru. Fluff.
1. Nurturing

Makoto pushed open the wooden back whilst keeping a sigh to himself. The sound of his shoes making a quiet pitter-patter sound as he shuffled down the small corridor.

_"What would he do without me?" _

Soft hands pushed the navy blue curtains away as the brunette ducked down to avoid his broad frame being meticulously hit by the flimsy fabric as he entered the laundry room. A heap of clothes lay strewn across the floor in a clumped pile, far from the laundry basket. Without thinking he began to pick up the remaining garments up from the floor, folding them up neatly in rectangular forms before placing them into the basket all whist casting a frown, not one of irritance; but one of bemusement.

_"Geez Haru, this is why it's called a laundry room." _

"Haru-chan, are you in here?"

Makoto didn't even need to tap the door to the bathroom to see whether it was okay to enter. He didn't even need to wait for a reply. Nor a sound. It had become second nature for the high-schooler to collect his best friend from the ofuro* each morning, no matter how absurd that sounded.

Drip drop. Drip drop.

The sound echoed. Resounded. Bounced off the walls. The room was eerily silent apart from that constant sound of water. Drip drop.

And Makoto rushed forward with worry etched onto his face, normally he'd hear the clamorous sound of water slashing everywhere. Haruka was slumped in the bathtub, his eyes closed, a dash of rosy red on his cheeks. His form unwavering. He'd have looked like an porcelain doll if it wasn't for his muscular toned body underneath his delicate facial features.

"Haruka!"

It was then that the raven haired boy cracked open one dazzling azure eye confusingly as he took in what was happening.

"Tch, leave me alone."

His voice comes out quiet and raspy and the smaller teen muffles a slight cough.

"Haru-chan are you alright?"

"Leave the '-chan' off already."

The freestyle swimmer stood up shakily with strain evident in his face and Makoto extended his arm to help the frail raven-head. Though Haruka indignantly refused and slapped the taller boys hand away before swishing his head to shake free of the water droplets that clung desperately to his sodden locks. Bad idea. The sudden movement made Haruka sway and grimace.

"Haru, you're.."

"Like I said, I'm f-" A harsh cough escaped from his lips as he steadied himself.

Haruka clumsily stepped out of the bathtub and headed for the laundry room where his soft towel was. But not before he tried to make contact with the ground. _Tried _because Makoto had quickly dashed into action and took a firm grasp of Haruka by the waist before gently sitting him down on the slippery, wet tiled floor. Wet locks of hair clung to the teens clammy forehead and small water droplets ran down the slick strands and onto the tile. The brunette pushed the locks of hair from the sickly boys face and placed a strong hand gently against Haruka's burning forehead.

"Staying wet won't do much good, you've already got a pretty bad cold."

Haruka stayed passive, even more passive than usual as Makoto grabbed the towel from the room next door and started to roughly dry the teens damp locks. After his hair was fairly dry, Makoto then rubbed the towel gently around Haruka's abdomen and upper stomach, being careful not to discomfort the already sick teen any further. Makoto tried to keep up the swiftness of his pace as he duly noted that Haruka had begun to shiver slightly after being exposed to the cool tiles underneath, having lost the heat of the already lukewarm water that submerged him not moments ago.

"Ne Haru, think you can stand?"

Bright, feverish blue eyes glanced upwards at the taller figure. Then his eyebrows knitted together tightly and he let out a loud sneeze.

"Ahchoo!"

"I'll take that as a no then."

A warm smile appeared on Makoto's face and he lost his worried composure knowing that there was no other choice but to help his friend and end up evidently late for class. Haruka felt warmth envelop him as the cotton towel pulled against his body tightly and an even intensely warm glow wrap around him as the olive haired teen scooped up Haruka in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope that was okay. Umm. Yeah. I don't write much but after getting into various fandoms (thanks to Tumblr) I just had to join the FanFiction bandwagon.

*Ofuro = Japanese bathtub.

I'm planning on this being a multi-chapter so look forward to the next chapter!~ I'd originally planned this as a one-shot but I've found that fluff is so fun and adorable to write so if this made your heart flutter in anyway or a warm kind of happiness grace your delicate face then I'm happy to have done my job well. I need to stop reading shoujo. /OTL

And lastly, (if you got this far) thankyou so much for reading! (｀・ω・´)


	2. School

Chapter 2.

Makoto's feet shifted under the strain of carrying someone similar to his own weight, but the extra effort never showed in his face as he tenderly carried Haruka through the old building and up the stairs. A strange sensation overcame him as he felt the inky-haired teen cling to his chest as they clambered up the steps. Makoto felt bewildered by this sudden act of closeness, but held onto Haruka tighter as a wave of protection surged through him. The leaf-green eyed teen could feel Haruka's gentle heartbeat and hear his gentle but slightly ragged breathing, a constant reminder of how close he was with the smaller teen right now.

After walking down yet another long corridor and entering an all-too-familiar doorway, Makoto deposited the rather large bundle onto the feathery futon and gazed at the rectangular room. Quiet 'shaa' noises sprung from the tatami mat as it was walked over and Makoto placed his hand on the chest of drawers tugging on the small handle attached and pulled out a pair of plush dark blue and white striped pajamas. Ignoring the all too cute dolphin patterned aquamarine pajamas at the top of the pile.

But now came the awkward part as the auburn haired teen averted his gaze towards Haruka, who was sat up and stifling another sneeze.

"Haru, would you be able to take your swimwear off and put these on?"

"I'm not a child."

"Then, I'll just leave them here."

Makoto placed the soft, warm fabric next to Haru and left the room to give the teen some privacy. However, an unsettling series of coughs prompted the brunette to enter the room to see if things were okay. Haruka had managed to get the garments on but fumbled up when it came to buttoning the pajama top. In which he was trying his hardest to grasp the button and close it, his azure eyes fiercely glinting as he concentrated, all whilst still coughing.

"Ah, let me help."

"I'm not sick."

"I didn't ask that."

Haruka was proven wrong just by the state of his room, the packet of tissues that Makoto gave him only yesterday were now almost empty, tissues were widespread and discarded across the room. Makoto was sure to clean up later since he knew that the blue eyed teen's lack of motivation at everything other than water surely wouldn't.

_Since how long has he been this sick?_ The green-eyed teen thought to himself. He was sure that it was only a slight few sneezes the day before.

The brunette patted Haruka's back gently and began tracing large circles over his broad back to ease the smaller teens cough, it wasn't uncommon for things like this to happen since Makoto was known to give reputable massages for the aches and joint pains that the swim team often got from too much swimming. Once the coughing had ceased, Makoto smiled gently and went to face Haruka and help button up his striped top.

A small word was muttered from Haruka, who then shyly ducked his head bashfully.

"Thanks."

"You should go to sleep, I'll fetch some things for you."

"I refuse." He tried to glare at the taller boy menacingly with determination but it ended up looking like a downcast wince.

But the brunette insisted and tucked Haruka under the sheets tenderly before heading back through the corridor and down the old stairs.

Meanwhile, in the same small seaside town Nagisa and Rei were peeking in through their senpai's classroom.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan I can't see them."

"It seems as though they're not here yet."

"No fair, Rei-chan do something." Nagisa tugged on the glasses-wearing swimmer's hand and pulled a sulky facial expression, trying to fein a cute but sad puppy look.

Rei pushed his ruby red frames to the bridge of his nose and sighed, putting his hand on head in an irritated gesture.

"There's nothing I can do." Another melodramatic sigh escaped his lips just as the bell rang for class.

"Maybe they're just running late."

"Perhaps."

And with that, the pair turned down the corridor to walk down to their class. Receiving lots of strange glaces from upperclassmen whilst they wondered what on earth two first years were doing on their turf.

* * *

A/N: Ahhh, writing is so hard. But it's fun,_ and_ mind exhausting but still, it's fun. I'll get the next chapter on the way soon!~

But thankyou so much for all your support guys, I honestly never expected so many reviews/follows/favourites etc. So I'm really grateful for that! I might have to turn writing into a hobby haha.


End file.
